


Harime Nui Makes a Cute Balloon

by FruitFrakker



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Person, Inflation, Popping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Diary entry of Nui, having a bit of 'playful fun' with her new captive, Ryuuko Matoi. Air Inflation, non-fatal popping. First-Person Perspective. Oneshot.





	Harime Nui Makes a Cute Balloon

Dear Diary~<3,  
  
My My, what a fun day we had! This has got to be the most interesting day since... oh, since I first got to play with my adorable older sisters! Not that Madame Ragyo's COVERS plan isn't the most wonderful, exciting event in the history of humanity's pathetic worthless existence, but you know, running around chasing those naked monkeys and Big Sis Satsuki's fan club got _awful _boring after the first few days. It's very unlady-like to play with your food after all!  
  
And of course, I'd oh so love to play with Big Sis Satsuki, but obviously she's off limits. Madame Ragyo is very picky with how she punishes that naughty foolish child. While of course I love my dear Big Sis, she really is a big dumb brat for choosing those monkeys over Life Fibers. (I think she's just a sore loser~) I really do wish Madame Ragyo would let me help discipline her, though. I really do think I could help!  
  
Anyway, imagine my surprise when my _other _dear Big Sis stumbled back to us! Really, she was a total wreck, blabbing on about being a monster and sending us to hell and silly stuff like that, wearing nothing but a burlap sack. It was pitiful really, I honestly felt sorry for her, truly~. So of course I needled and poked her about her needless attachment to those filthy humans and she totally melted like putty in my hands! Both of my Big Sises really are predictable; She was so easy to beat and capture I thought I'd never get the chance to have real fun ever again.  
  
But Madame Ragyo had other ideas~<3. 'I'm done dealing with disobedient failures,' she said. 'Do with her as you please.' Oh Madame Ragyo! You really know how to brighten my day! I positively skipped down the halls of Honnouji, dragging my dear sister's adorable naked body to her cozy new room. And she really is a cutie, you know~<3. I mean, not cute like me of course, more like cute like a bulldog or pug. She put's on a mean face, but she get's flustered _so _easily. The spiky black hair with that silly red bang is so pathetically punk, I can't help but adore it! And of course like my other dear sister, she benefits from Madame Ragyo's genes~. I mean, I guess it's not really 'cute', but it certainly gives me a lot to play with!  
  
So! I drag her into her room and bind her to a pole, nice and tight. It's a cinch for me, being the Grand Couturier and all~. I also did a lil' meddling with her Life Fibers to prep her for playtime, 'cause I knew she was gonna be awful cranky when she woke up. Sure enough, the moment her pretty blue eyes flickered open she began barking like a cute little puppy. Said a lotta naughty things though, gotta remember to clean that potty mouth of hers out! And her threats were just adorable; 'I'LL RIP YOUR GODDAMN HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!' To think someone could get so mad over something as silly as killing their worthless father. It was really quite amusing.  
  
I let her howl and rage for a couple minutes, just to get it out of her system. Seeing her all worked up, red face panting for breath with sweat dripping down her whole naked body, when I hadn't even done anything yet was so delicious! I could already imagine what she'd be like when I _really _started letting into her. I just smiled and smiled as I leaned on my parasol cutely as she uselessly struggled against her bonds, the way her boobies were flapping all about especially made me giggle. Buuuut eventually, you gotta put the show on the road. So I said to her, 'Oh Big Sis, don't be so down! I've got so many fun things planned for you~.'  
  
Apparently she didn't believe me . 'The hell you are, you murdering bitch!'  
  
'Language Language Language,' I scolded her, shaking my finger. I guess I'll have to figure out some way to deal with that someday~. 'But not even your foul tongue can ruin the fun I have planned for you~'. I _snapped _my fingers to start the change inside her; Madame Ragyo always had a flair for the dramatic, so of course some of it rubbed off on me~.  
  
Naturally Ryuko wasn't a huge fan of my teasing. She took a big gulp of air in, her face beat red from how heckin mad she was. She was probs about to shout some other inane human-like thing at me when her cute little belly made a _blorp! _noise. Well not just a noise it, grew out a bit as well. Of course I knew it'd work, but I couldn't help celebrate my handiwork coming together like this! 'Tehehehe! It works, it works!'  
  
'Tff... what works-Oooof~' Sis groaned against her chains as her tummy poofed out. 'Th-the hell?' (I hope Madame Ragyo doesn't mind all the bad words I'm using in here; I just want to be a precise as possible, even when it's the yammering of ants).  
  
'What'd you expect, Sis?' I cooed, booping her on the nose. 'With the big mouth of yours you just suck suck suuucked up allll that air~.' A lil prod with my parasol to her belly gave a bit of emphasis, squishing in a bit.  
  
She still wasn't taking it awfully well. 'What have you done to me BiiIITCHHWAAAA!' Now her chest blew up! Oh boy, the look on her face as her boobies bounced all about! It was scandalous~! Normally a refined lady like me would look away from such a sight, but it was my duty to document every change to my subject, no matter how small or lewd. So I shifted he parasol over to her chest and gave it a bit of a prod. Ryuuko winced of course, but more importantly, a spurt of air puffed from her nip! Hypothesis confirmed! I'm a scientist!  
  
I giggled in celebration. 'Why, you're filling with air my dear sister, isn't it obvious?' Of course for such a dimwitted simpleton like Ryuuko, maybe it wasn't obvious. I have a hard time guessing these things~. She definitely wasn't appreciative, jiggling around in her bindings like a fly in a spider's web. Why she made quite a ridiculous sight! Especially with how her arms and legs were beginning to fill up, her cute lil' booty shaking all about.  
  
'Lemme down you asshole!' The balloon squawked, her cheeks all puffy. Was kinda hard to take her seriously looking like that, her tummy blowing out in all directions. You could even hear her skin going _squeak squeak squeak!_ It was totes adorable. But I'm a good sister after all (Lady Ragyo says so herself!), so I'm not above offering a helping hand.  
  
'As you wish~." With a _snap snap snap _the fibers binding her disappear. Ryuuko probably expected to fall; that dumb look on her face as she just floated there was _priceless!_  
  
'What the hell!?' _flap flap flap _went her arms and legs, making all these cute little squeaks. She even started spinning! Round and round she went, her belly growing bigger and bigger and bigger~. Kinda hard to tell she was a pathetic worthless human at that point; she really was becoming quite the charming balloon~. 'G-get me down!'  
  
I can't but have a giggle fit! 'You silly! Of course you're floating, you're lighter than air!' I reached up with my parasol, and with a _snap _of my wrist sent my inflatable Ryuuko spinning; twirling and twirling so fast her face was a blur. She wasn't really making words at this point, just garbled grunts and moans. It was kinda boring tbh so after a moment I booped her with my parasol again. Probs got a bit of whiplash, 'cept she didn't really have a neck at this point. Even her arms and legs were just cute lil' mounds, hands and feet still flapping about. 'There there sis, me and Lady Ragyo are gonna take good care of you.' I stroked her puffed-up face with a warm smile, cuz I really do love Balloon Sis! She just has to get used to her place is all.  
  
'just... just friggin' kill me...' the debbie downer balloon said, blue hair dangling down from her upside-down, bloated head. 'I'm tired of all this bullshit...' I giggled, twirling my parasol around like a baton before whipping out my threading needle.  
  
'Oh? You want to be popped like a balloon, eh?' I tap tap tap her taut, springy skin, the poor thing was squeaking and crackling like dress about to be ripped to shreds.  
  
'Just do it bitch...'  
  
Now, no way was I going to reward such foul foul language~. I waggled my finger at her still rolling, overinflated face. 'you gotta ask nicely first~.'  
  
Ryuuko made a cute lil' pout, but she gave in of course. "F-fine, would you please... pop me...'  
  
'Like a balloon,' I helpfully add, prodding her again.  
  
'Yeah, like... a balloon.' She still seemed to be struggling with the idea, being at least partly human and all, but I knew she'd come around to it eventually.  
  
'As you wish!' With a swift thrust of the needle, I punctured that cute balloon and POOF! My sis burst into a big cloud of Life Fiber confetti! How festive! The room was absolutely covered in strands Of course, I'd planned this from the beginning, and I wasn't about to be done with my toy just yet~. With a snap of my fingers, the Fibers all began to spool back together, bones and skin and sinew stitched back together by their own will. An incredibly display of the power of the Life Fibers as bit by bit silly Ryuuko was sown back into existence, now standing before me with that dumb look on her face.  
  
'Sh-shouldn't...I should be dead!'  
  
I titter at her naivete. 'You really think a lil' popping can kill a Life Fiber being? Nope nope, you're gonna be my adorable plaything _forever_.' Sis didn't really have time to complain at that point as her belly started poofing out yet again. That look on her face, when she began to piece together her fate, ohhh, I'll treasure it for the rest of my life~.  
  
P.S.,  
  
Me from a few weeks later! Ryuuko's popped and regrown a few times since them, and I've had so many things to try each time! Filling her with hydrogen, attaching a Gondola to her, even having a parade on the School Grounds before Lady Ragyo and Satsuki. Lady Ragyo is _very _proud of me for my resourcefulness, and the look of despair on that traitor's face is such a treasure too~. I probably shouldn't say these things because Lady Ragyo's will is divine, but I do hope she let's me have fun with Satsuki sometime. I bet Ryuuko get's awful lonely by herself. She's still stubbornly clinging to that monkey nature, but I'm sure she'll come around We've got all the time in the world after all~ <3


End file.
